Natural walls are being more and more arranged or artificial walls constructed, to allow climbers to train for mountain-climbing or to practice a sporting activity or physical education.
The practice of climbing, by an increasing number of technically unqualified persons, raises a considerable problem of safety of the climbers during the climb.
In fact, the known technique for securing the climber in the event of fall consists in fixedly mounting, at the top of the wall, a bar around which passes a rope of which one end is connected to the harness worn by the climber, whilst the other end of the rope is held by a person acting as spotter for the climber.
The climber's safety therefore depends exclusively on the spotter, which constitutes a major drawback insofar as this person must be continuously vigilant and must possess manifest technical knowledge in order to perform his function of spotter completely.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome this drawback by proposing a device for automatically securing, in complete safety, one or more climbers climbing an artificial or natural wall.
Another object of the invention is to propose a device for automatically securing a climber in the event of fall whilst enabling him/her to return in complete safety to ground level.
A further object of the invention is to offer a device which, adapted to return at least one climber, who has fallen, down to ground level, continues to perform its function of securing the other climbers climbing up the wall.
Yet another object of the invention is to offer a completely reliable securing device for climber, of simple manufacture and low cost price.